character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hikaru Kirari (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Magical Girl= |-|Casual Clothes= |-|Doppel Merkava= 1= |-| 2= Summary Hikaru Kirari (煌里 ひかる) is one of the main characters of the second arc of the 2017 mobile game Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record. Hikaru is a magical girl who is like a servant who belongs to Promised Blood. If it's for the good of the people she trusts, she can fight without danger and she never fails in her day-to-day support. However, when she's alone she has trouble taking care of herself, neglecting herself, and lacking the energy to get into anything. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, higher as a Doppel Name: Hikaru Kirari Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record Gender: Female Age: 13 Classification: Magical girl, Yuna's "horse" Powers and Abilities: |-|Hikaru Kirari=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Enhanced Leap, Loyalty Empowerment (If it is for the good of the people she trusts, she can fight without danger), Magic Detection (Can sense the presence of Witches nearby), Portal Creation (Mami is able to create portals to enter a witch barrier, and Hikaru should have this power too), Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Telepathy, Transformation, Weapon Creation (A saber), Enhanced Swordsmanship, Damage Amplification w/ her "Crimson Resolve" Memoria, Damage Reduction w/ her "Overlapping Strategies" and "The One and Only Contradiction" Memoriae, Statistics Reduction Attack w/ her "Overlapping Strategies" Memoria, Pressure Point Strikes Hit w/ her "The One and Only Contradiction" Memoria, Illusion Creation (Can use magic stones to create virtual illusions), Background Manipulation (During her transformation), Light Generation w/ her saber, Summoning (Can summon her helpers), Self-Puppetry (Can contain and preserve her soul into a soul gem). Resistance to the followings: Magic, Magic Detection (Can use magic stones to interrupt the ability to sense magic power), Status Effect Inducement, Life Absorption, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. |-|Doppel Merkava=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Malevolence, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Large Size (Type 0), Natural Weaponry (A blade), Metal Manipulation, Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Life Absorption, Invisibility, Portal Creation and BFR (Can create a portal to bring people inside her barrier), Summoning (Can summon her familiars). Resistance to the followings: Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Was able to fight Juri's helpers and defeated them while protecting Yuna at the same time, until the only one of Ryugasaki who stood still was Juri herself. Gave arc 2 Iroha a fair fight even if she was defeated at the end by Iroha's tricks. Should be stronger than Gertrud, Oktavia and Suleika, who are able to create barriers containing starry skies), higher as a Doppel (Her Doppel increases Hikaru's strenght and powers) Speed: FTL (Magical girls can consistently dodge multiple lasers used by Wraiths), likely MFTL+ (Should be at least as fast as Momoko Togame, whom jumped so high to reach the end of the observable universe and came back to Earth in a few seconds) Lifting Strength: Class M (Can move a huge chariot and is able to throw it in the air to harm her opponents) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Took hits from arc 2 Iroha), higher as a Doppel Stamina: Very High (Comparable to Yuna) Range: Extended melee range, higher w/ her Magia and Doppel Standard Equipment: A saber Intelligence: Average for her age Weaknesses: She instantly dies if her soul gem is destroyed or is at least 100 meters away from her body. When Hikaru is alone, she has trouble taking care of herself, neglecting herself, and lacking the energy to get into anything. Her Doppel cannot take action by itself and wants to hug its enemies while flying towards them, but since being thrown causes a large blade to jut out of its body, it always thinks that it’s failed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: hikarumemo1.png|"A Moment of Indulgence" Memoria. yunamemo1.png|"Crimson Resolve" Memoria. yunamemo2.png|"Overlapping Strategies" Memoria. yunamemo3.png|"The One and Only Contradiction" Memoria. *'Magical Girl Physiology:' The physiology of a magical girl, who have formed a contract with a messenger of magic, and in exchange gained the power of magic. Magical girls are charged with the task of combating witches, beings born from negative emotions and who spread despair and sadness to the world. Unlike witches, magical girls bring hope to the world by destroying witches. When a girl accepts to make a contract with a messenger of magic, her soul is materialized and become a soul gem, the source of a magical girl's power. If a soul gem is destroyed or is at least 100 meters away from a magical girl's body, she dies. However, in the second case, the magical girl can come back to life if the soul gem is brought near her again. Every time a magical girl uses her magical powers, her soul gem becomes "tainted". The only way to rid the soul gem of its "taint" is to use a grief seed, achievable by defeating a witch. *'We'll Stand It Together!:' Every magical girl has a connect skill. Every attack that a magic girl initiates charges up her connect gauge, which stores up to 3 charges. Once a magical girl's connect skill is full, it may execute a Connect. Hikaru's Connect allows her to increase the damage inflicted by her target's attacks and Accele MP Gain. *'Go! Hikaru Corps!:' Hikaru's Magia allows her to summon her helpers, that charge at the opponents and hit them with their swords. It also allows her to increase critical hit chance for all allies and their resistance to status ailments. *'Doppel Merkava:' When her soul gem turns black, Hikaru transforms into her Doppel, Merkava. This Doppel is a huge chariot made of steel which is dragged around by Hikaru. The Doppel is powered by Hikaru's strenght and cannot act on its own, but upon being thrown by its master, it will instantly crush its enemies with its massive, sturdy body. The Doppel itself wants to be useful to people and just wants to hug them, but being thrown causes a large blade to jut out of its body. It also allows Hikaru to increase critical hit chance for all allies and their resistance to status ailments. *'Memoria:' Memoriae are the crystallized memories of magical girls. They are equipable items, each providing different bonus stats and abilities to a magical girl. There are two different kinds of Memoriae: Active Memoriae and Passive Memoriae. Each magical girl can use different kinds of Memoriae, but she can only use up to 4 Memoriae at a time. **'A Moment of Indulgence:' Allows Hikaru to decrease enemy's attack and the damage inflicted by their Magia. **'Crimson Resolve:' Allows Hikaru to increase the damage inflicted by her blast discs and charge discs. **'Overlapping Strategies:' Allows Hikaru to decrease enemy's attack and their damage on attacks. **'The One and Only Contradiction:' Gives Hikaru a chance to deal a critical hit and allows her to decrease the damage from incoming attacks. Gallery hikaru.jpg|Hikaru with her helpers. hikaru2.jpg|Hikaru protects Yuna from Ryugasaki's attacks. yunapic2.jpg|Hikaru reveals that she works for Yuna in front of Ao. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4